Desert Baby
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: me and my friends are sucked up by a tornado and we land near a camp of the amnisea ridden cast of Jesus Christ Superstar- UK Arena Tour 2012. This is Where the femal who played Mary is pregnant and ends up having the baby as the character until she got her memory back


**Desert Baby**

It was a hot day in the desert. We were there for a simple reason. I wanted to get back the memories of my aunt and her friends back. Unfortunately it wasn't easy but I had to try.

"Can you remind me why we're here?" Charlie asked.

"To bring Aunt Mel back!" I snapped.

"I'm Mary I tell you." She said. That was our problem. Mel looked and thought she was Mary Magdalene. She had the white dress, boots, the leather jacket, the over the shoulder bag and the dreads with the feathers. She looked exactly she did in the show Jesus Christ Superstar, but the only difference is the pregnant belly.

"Janie my stomach hurts, I think my water broke." Mary (Melanie C) said.

"Oh no Kyle get water, Charlie find a horse." I shouted moving for my bag.

"No Angel don't go." She said. Suddenly she spasmed in pain. Her hand rushed to her belly. Her free hand went searching for me and it found me and she squeezed it tight as the pain peaked. Then the pain let go.

"I'm not going anywhere Mary, it'll be ok." I said rubbing her back

"I hope god will bless me though this. It's very painful" She said in pain.

"I'm sure he will Aunt Mel…oh I mean Mary. You're doing great." I said

"I'm sure he will bless me for he is a forgiving god." She said in pain.

"Just calm down I'm sure he'll grant you forgiveness." I said rubbing her back

"He already did after all he why else would he send you?" She asked. She spasmed in pain again. She sobbed as her hands rushed to her belly. Her teeth clenched as the contraction peaked. Then she relaxed. The pain was gone.

"That was a rough one on me Janie." She cried.

"I can tell if you need support next time, grab my hand." I said.

"Thank you Janie." She said.

"You're welcome. I did this for my aunt all the time when she had my cousin." I said. Suddenly her body tensed up again. She screamed as she reached out for me. Her hand gripped mine as the pain overcame her. It let go. The pain released.

"I don't think I can handle much more." She said.

"I know it'll be over soon." I reassured her. Soon Charlie and Kyle came back.

"There are no horses left." Charlie replied.

"Dang then looks like this is going to be a home birth then." I said. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. I answered it to find Jesus (Ben) there. It was good to see him checking on her. He went to her and took her hand then held it gently.

"How is she? I hope your actions helped." He said warmly to me.

"I'm glad to help." I replied.

"And how are you dear Mary?" He asked looking at her.

"In much pain lord." She said.

"She'll be ok" I said.

"How do you know how to handle this?" Jesus asked me.

"I helped my Aunt Mel when she was in labor with her daughter Scarlet back in 2009." I said.

"Then I'm in safe hands." She said calming down. She spasmed in pain again. She gripped his hand lightly at 1st, but as the pain rose so did her grip strength. Suddenly she relaxed, the pain was gone.

"It's alright Mary; I'm here with you I'm not abandoning you in your time of need." He said warmly

"Thank you my lord." She said.

"YOU guys remind me of my Aunt and Uncle." I added.

"I'd love to meet them." Mary said.

"Me too they sound wonderful." Jesus added.

"They were." I said sadly.

"What do you mean were?" She asked.

"They broke up." I said sadly.

"That's horrible." He said. She spasmed in pain. Suddenly she gripped his hand firmly. She was shaking as the pain peaked. She let go as the pain did the same, she was relaxed.

"Mary are you ok? " He asked.

"I'm not doing so well my lord." She replied.

"That was a particularly rough contraction, please take a rest." I said

"That would be wonderful." She said.

"I wish I could take the pain away." He said.

"You're supporting her and I'm sure she's thankful for that." I replied. He helped her so that she wouldn't fall. He sat her down on the bed. However as he helped her he tripped causing him to fall onto the bed next to her. As he fell; Judas (Tim) entered. He stood there in shock.

"My lord, you would lie with a pregnant prostitute?!" Judas yelled.

"It's not what you think." I said.

"No it's not and I'll have you know she deserves the same respect as anyone else no matter about her past!" Jesus snapped. I helped him off of her and helped aided her in removing her underwear and getting her situated. I looked up and saw Jesus (Ben) and Judas (Tim) walk out. Suddenly Mary (Melanie) let out a yell. She was doubled over and defiantly in pain, she was pushing.

"It hurts so much." She sobbed.

"Pace yourself, you don't need to push so hard." I said. She fell back exhausted. Suddenly Jesus (Ben) and Judas (Tim) walked back in.

"Angel is that you?" She asked in pain.

"She's dazed." Jesus (Ben) said.

"No that's what my aunt called me. " I asked.

"Oh good but how do I know that?" She sobbed. She doubled over again. She let out a scream, she grunted harshly. The she fell back. She was exhausted.

"Well you're finally getting the pain you deserve woman!" Judas (Tim) yelled. I looked at him.

"Ah shut up!" I yelled at him. Him, Jesus (Ben) and Mary (Melanie) looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just tell him to shut up?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah; sorry habit." I said and I turned back to Mary (Melanie), "I couldn't let him insult you."

"It's quite alright that very noble of you," She said. "Janie feel another push coming."

"Just breathe and ease into it." I replied.

"It hurts." She said sobbing again. She spasmed in pain and bore down hard. She reached out to grab Jesus' (Ben) hand. She gritted her teeth and clinched her hand tightly. Then she suddenly fell back. She was exhausted.

"Mary are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm very knackered and I feel like I'm on fire." She sobbed.

"You're almost there just a few more pushes should do it." I said.

"Janie I remember a little girl, who's scarlet?" She said.

"My aunt's daughter." I said. She doubled over in pain and bore down hard and squeezed his hand as she tensed up.

"Why does this hurt so much?" She sobbed while she pushed and she fell back exhausted.

"You can handle it Mary." I said.

"I don't know if I can." She said.

"How's the pain Mary? It hurts to be a call girl giving birth!" Judas (Tim) spat.

"Shut up you, she's one of us rather you like it or not!" Jesus (Ben) snapped

"Listen, do you know how hard birthing is? No, and it'd be easier for her without you talking her down, so either leave or shut your bloody mouth up!" I snapped.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." She said.

"You're welcome. I wasn't just going to let him insult you." I said. She spasmed in pain and bore down hard. She reached out to grab Jesus' (Ben) hand. She gritted her teeth and clinched her hand tightly. Then she suddenly fell back. She was exhausted.

"I feel something coming." She said.

"It's the head." I said.

"What do I do?" She asked

"Just relax for now, the next few pushes are gonna be hard." I said.

"I'm scared Janie." She said. Suddenly her eyes shut tight. She began to grunt and moan as she pushed agan. Suddenly she reached out for someone's hand. She found Jesus' (Ben) since he reentered the room. She shook as he stroked her hair. After a moment she relaxed.

"Master it hurts so much." She said.

"You'll be fine Mary. I'm here to take your pain." He replied.

"Janie please tell me the baby's ok." She said.

"It's fine. It looks like it'll crown soon." I replied. Suddenly she shut her eyes tight. This time she pushed hard letting out a long moan. The head came out a few moments of stunned silence. I sat there momentarily shocked. My cousin was coming now of all times.

"The head is coming." I said.

"Something's wrong." She screamed. i looked down to see the root was out. Unfortunately the shoulders were stuck. The baby needed to be turned. It needed to be done now.

"The baby needs to be turned.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"Yes but I'll try to do it painlessly." I said. Awkwardly I began to gently to turn the baby. She screamed as I turned it, after a while she tensed. With that I knew she needed to rest. I stopped to let her rest.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes I'm just weakened Janie." Mary said.

"Mary I'm sorry it hurts." I said.

"It burns Angel." She said.

"What did you call me?" I asked shocked.

"I called you Angel. I suddenly remembered it." She replied.

"Aunt Mel is that you?" I asked.

"Yes but where have I been?" She asked weakly.


End file.
